Der Gott der Träume
by SGA4077
Summary: McKay gerät nach einer ziemlich mies gelaufenen Mission in Versuchung.


Der Gott der Träume

Diese Stille in dem Nebenraum der Krankenstation ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er wäre lieber bei der Missionsnachbesprechung, dort wäre er zumindest abgelenkt und müsste nicht immer wieder an den toten Marine denken. Aber Sheppard schickte ihn direkt hierher und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Dabei war er nicht verletzt, was im Grunde genommen an ein Wunder grenzte. Er stand unmittelbar hinter dem Marine, als die Granate ihre verheerende Wirkung tat. Das Blut des Soldaten besudelte seine Uniform, aber kein Granatsplitter fand seinen Weg, um ihn zu verletzen.

Nun wartete er auf Beckett. Oder auf irgendeinen anderen Arzt. Sie brachten drei Schwerverletzte mit, die dringend medizinisch versorgt werden mussten und er war ja nicht einmal verletzt. Er konnte und musste warten. Währenddessen dachte er wieder an den toten Marine. Nicht einmal den Namen kannte er. Wurde es dadurch leichter? Ein wenig vielleicht.

Eine Schwester stürmte in den Nebenraum und schloss hektisch den Giftschrank auf, entnahm ein Medikament und rannte wieder heraus, ohne den Schrank abzuschließen. Er starrte auf die Schranktür, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Dort waren sie, die Stoffe, die ein Leben retten konnten. Die gleichen Stoffe konnten ein Leben aber auch zerstören, weswegen nur das medizinische Personal Zugang zu ihnen hatte. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Schrank zu, um die Tür zuzuklappen. Bevor er das tat, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Viele der Medikamente kannte er nicht und er hatte auch keine Vorstellung, wofür sie gut seien. Dann blieb sein Blick bei den Amphetaminen hängen. Sie ließen ihn durcharbeiten, wenn er sich keine Pause erlauben konnte, weil mal wieder das Leben aller von ihm abhing. Aber er mochte die Amphetamine nicht. Sie machten ihn paranoid und es war schon schlimm genug, wenn die Wraith hinter ihm her waren, da benötigte er nicht noch eingebildete Feinde.

Seine Füße begannen zu schmerzen. Die Kampfstiefel, die er trug, waren schwer und – wie er fand – reichlich unbequem. Er öffnete die Schnürsenkel, damit die Stiefel lockerer saßen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass seine Hände schmierig waren. Es musste wohl Blut an den Schnürsenkeln gewesen sein. Er trat an das Waschbecken heran und betrachte, wie sich der Wasserstrahl für einen kurzen Moment rosa verfärbte, als er seine Hände wusch. Ihm wurde übel, da er wieder an den Moment der Explosion dachte. Der Marine hatte nicht einmal geschrieen, so schnell ging es.

Der Mann war nicht der erste, den er sterben sah. Er hoffte inständig, es würde der letzte gewesen sein, aber etwas in ihm drin warnte ihn davor, sich selbst zu betrügen. Als er seine Hände abtrocknete, sah er, dass die Schranktür immer noch offen stand. Er wollte sie doch eigentlich schließen.

Seine Stirn fing an zu pochen. Ein Kopfschmerz kündigte sich an. Er massierte kurz den Bereich über den Augenbrauen, dann trat er abermals an den Schrank heran. Vielleicht würde er ein Schmerzmittel finden, Aspirin, Ibuprofen oder etwas ähnliches. Aber diese Sachen waren wohl zu harmlos, um sie im Giftschrank aufzubewahren.

Dann entdeckte er die Ampullen mit dem Morphin. Dieses Mittel kannte und schätzte er. Nicht nur, dass es seine Schmerzen beseitigte, wann immer er angeschossen oder sonst verletzt wurde, es hatte den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, eine leichte Euphorie auszulösen und die dunklen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand danach aus, um sie dann – von sich selbst erschrocken – zurückzuziehen. Er sollte die Tür zuschlagen, jetzt sofort!

Er wich zwei, drei Schritte zurück. Das Pochen im Kopf wurde stärker. Verspannung und Stress waren die Ursachen, da war er sich sicher. Er wusste, dass das Morphin ihn beruhigen könnte. Nicht umsonst wurde es nach Morpheus, dem Gott der Träume, benannt. Aber war es gegenüber dem toten Soldaten fair, die Gedanken an dessen Tod verdrängen zu wollen?

Die Toten sind tot; es sind die Lebenden, die zählen.

Unschlüssig stand er im Zimmer, machte wieder einen Schritt zum Schrank hin. Dann hielt er inne. Sollte er das wirklich tun? Ein Medikament stehlen? Atlantis wurde regelmäßig versorgt, es wäre kein schlimmer Verlust, aber würde er nicht das in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen missachten?

Nein, der Schrank gehörte doch verschlossen und wenn er versehentlich offen stand...

Er schämte sich für den Gedanken und wünschte sich, dass endlich jemand käme, der ihn ablenken würde. Sein Team war garantiert noch bei der Nachbesprechung, es war so vieles geschehen und die Bedrohung war noch immer akut. Er öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und hörte die hektischen Schreie und Anweisungen. Offensichtlich stand das Leben einer Archäologin auf dem Spiel, die mit auf dem Planeten war. Er zog die Tür wieder zu und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen. Bitte nicht sterben, bitte nicht. Sie war jemand, den er kannte. Zwar nicht gut, denn Archäologie war nicht sein Fachgebiet, aber sie war seit Anfang an bei der Expedition dabei. Ihr Name? Er grübelte und grübelte. Irgendwas mit D. Irgendwas Französisches. Er kam nicht drauf.

Frustriert wanderte er im Raum auf und ab, wobei er fast stolperte. Die geöffneten Stiefel boten wenig Halt. Er stieß sie von den Füßen, darauf bedacht, die vom Blut klebrigen Stiefel nicht noch einmal mit den Händen zu berühren. Es schüttelte ihn vor Ekel und das Pochen in der Stirn wich einem Hämmern.

Er nahm die Ampulle in die Hand. Und zögerte. Er ließ sie von einer Hand in die andere gleiten und wieder zurück. In dem Moment fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte, stand ein erschöpft wirkender Beckett in Operationskleidung vor ihm. Der Arzt nahm die Ampulle an sich und legte sie zurück in den Schrank, bevor er ihn verschloss.

McKay beobachtete, wie Beckett seinen verdreckten Kittel auszog. „Du machst mir keine Vorwürfe?"

„Warum sollte ich? Wegen eines kurzen Augenblicks der Versuchung?"

Der Arzt öffnete einen Kleiderschrank, um einen sauberen Kittel zu entnehmen. Während er ihn anzog, wandte er sich wieder an McKay: „Du musst hier nicht warten, wir sind noch Stunden beschäftigt. Dusch dich und zieh dir was Sauberes an, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser. In Ordnung?"

Eine Dusche, das klang hervorragend.


End file.
